


Silent Cannon

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bitches Love Cannons, F/F, First Time, Fuffy, Smol cute lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: Ruby has a crush on one of the girls who are visiting Beacon for the Vytal Tournament





	Silent Cannon

“Yang, what is wrong with Ruby, she’s been silent for the last three minutes, and it is starting to scare me,” Weiss said, nuding Yang.

Yang looked up from her book, eyes narrowing as she inspected her sister. Her lips spilt into a wide grin. “Oh my Oum, she has a crush.” Yang sat up straight, looking around them to try to spot the person who has Ruby’s attention. Her gaze lands on the freckled girl talking to Blake. The blonde huntress did not recognize the person, but with all the students arriving from around Remnant, that was not surprising.

“Aww, she is just your type, Ruby, tons of freckles,” Yang said as she slid into the seat next to her sister, wrapping her in a hug. “They even cover her shoulders, no wonder you can’t stop staring.”

Ruby’s face turned a deep red, her words jumbled as Yang broke her trance. “Oh, please stop, I mean, she is cute, but she looks like a real warrior, and she knows Blake, I bet she won’t even talk to me.”

“Oh wow did, you do have it bad.” Yang pinches Ruby’s cheek. “Come on, I bet we can get Blake to introduce you to her, than we can leave you two alone.” Yang wiggles her eyebrows, laughter dancing out of her chest.

“Yang, leave Ruby alone, she didn’t tease you when you were fawning over Blake,” Weiss said, sitting on Ruby’s other side. “You’re just being childish.”

“I’m the big sister, it's what I’m supposed to do,” Yang said, poking Ruby in the side as she sunk deeper into her seat. “And you’re just jealous I have a girlfriend. How did your date with Pyrrha go again?”

Weiss turned a similar color to Ruby, ducking her head down. “Oh shut it, just cause you and your fanus girlfriend-”

A loud clearing of someone’s throat cut Weiss off, the three girls turning around, Blake and her friend behind them. Blake’s friend was also red, but it was a deep scarlet of anger, and one that covered not only her face, but her arms and legs. The red girl cracked her knuckles, Ruby shivering at the sign of intimidation. “What was that about fanuses?”

“That is so cool,” Ruby said, her hands in front of her mouth, her eyes wide, just looking up at the girl.

She blinks, taken back. “What? What do you mean?”

Blake sighs. “Ilia, that is my team leader, Ruby, and the girl with the mouth is Weiss, and the girl with the nice hair is Yang. Guys, this is my friend, Ilia, she is visiting from Atlas.”

Weiss stood up, holding out her hand. “Hello, it is nice to meet you, I do apologize for my comment, it was rude of me.” Ilia takes a moment to shake Weiss’ hand, but it seems more out of shock, her skin turning a few shades lighter, to an almost blushing pink. 

Off to the side, Blake’s lips turn up into a little smile. Yang notices it, giving Blake a questioning look. She just shakes her head, not responding to Yang’s unspoken request to be let in on the joke.

Ruby is catatonic, just frozen and staring up at Ilia, watching with wide eyes as her skin turns back to the tan she had before. “Coooooool.” Ilia blinked, unsure how to take Ruby’s reaction, Ruby star stuck and unable to formulate actual sentences.

“Well, it was nice meeting you all. Blake, I have to go, but we should hang out later. Maybe get a cup of tea?”

Blake nods. “Of course, you have my scroll number, I’m free tomorrow afternoon.” Ilia nods, and starts walking away, giving a small wave that is returned by Yang and Blake. Ruby spots the sword at Ilia’s hip, the collapsed weapon just a hilt, a guard and the tip of the sword.

“Blake, your friend’s sword isn’t a gun, does she fight Mistral style?” Ruby said, the weapon pulling her out of her trance.

Blake shakes her head. “No, she doesn’t have a gun, she just fights with her Dust whip.”

“Oh, so she could use a gun?” Ruby stands up and is out the door in a flash of petals.

“Wait, what just happened?” Blake asked, looking at the doors swinging back and forth.

“I think my sister has a major crush on your friend,” Yang said, placing a hand on Blake’s shoulder. “Do you think we should stop her?”

“I don’t know, I mean, Ilia had a crush on Weiss.”

“Wait, what?” Weiss said,

 

As team RWBY walk out of class that next afternoon, the voice of Professor Port echoing behind them, Blake’s scroll buzzes. She reads the message, before sticking her phone back into her bag.

“Alright guys, I’m off to meet with Ilia, I’ll meet you guys for dinner.” Blake turned, walking down the hallway from the group.

“Oh. Blake, I have something for you to give to Ilia,” Ruby pulled out a wrapped package from her pack. It was roughly the size of Crescent Rose is it’s compact configuration. “Oh, and these too!’ She pulled out two magazines of ammo, one embossed with the symbol of Fire Dust, the other blank. 

Blake staggered under the weight of the package, and was having a hard time juggling the magazines. Yang stood off to the side, trying her best not to laugh. 

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Really Ruby? This flirting should be below you.”

“Hey Weiss, no need to be bitter because no one but Jaune flirts with you,” Yang said, arms crossed over her chest as she glares at Weiss.

“I-I-I do to have people flirt with me!” Weiss stamped her foot, blood rushing to her face.

“Oh yeah, boys from Atlas?” Yang shot back, shaking her head.

“And girls too!” Weiss said, eyes wide as she realizes what she said. “I don’t have time for this, I have something important to do!” Weiss stomped off, grumbling under her breath.

Yang chuckled. “We really need to get her laid, she is wound up super tight ever since she turned down Neptune.” 

Blake slapped Yang’s arm. “Be nice. Anyway, Ruby, how about you come with me, I’m sure Ilia would love to get this from you?” Blake said as she dumped the stuff back into Ruby’s arms. 

Her jaw dropped open. “I mean, are you sure, I don’t want to intrude or anything, I mean I would love to, but I know you are old friends, and Yang mentioned she was your old girlfriend, and I’d love to come.”

Blake frowned at Yang, who had given up trying to hold in her laughter. “Yang, you didn’t need to mention that Ilia was my ex.”

“Sorry, hun, but Ruby wouldn’t stop bugging me about her last night when she was making that monster,” Yang said, swallowing her laughter, although it still lit up her face. “Anyway, I’m suppose to be meeting Nora in the gym, have fun you two!” She turns, following Weiss, giggling as she moves away from them.

“Come on, Ruby,” Blake pulled her backpack back onto her shoulder. “And maybe not have the espresso this time.”

“Oh, does Ilia not like coffee?” Ruby an a hand over her skirt, trying to smooth the fabric, adjusting her jacket, pulling her tights up to remove the wrinkles from them.

“Oh, no she loves coffee, I just don’t need to peel you off the wall again.” Blake winked at Ruby, that small smile crossing her face to let them both share in the joke.

Ruby giggled. “But no, what does she like?” Blake let out a sigh, maybe this was not her best idea.

At the cafe, a hole in the wall place not too far from Beacon Academy, Ilia waited for them. She had thrown on the uniform of Atlas’ academy, although she had converted the bottom into a pair of shorts. The top was the standard jacket, but she had it slung over the back of her chair, exposing her arms in the tank top she wore under it all.

At the table was a cup of tea for Blake, and a mug of coffee, cream and five sugars. Ilia sipped a frozen drink. Even if winter still had its claws around Beacon, it was nothing like a Mantle winter. To Ilia, this was summer, and she was going to enjoy this frozen treat, even if the barista, under his scarf and beanie, kept giving her dirty looks.

She watched Blake and Ruby approach. Blake still had that grace from years ago, moving as if she knew each step she was taking had a purpose. She almost stalked when she walked, although the humans around her might not catch that, Ilia had watched her countless times. Her own movements were slippery, quick. Ilia though she was too reptilian in her own movements, cold and calculating. Where Blake carried herself with pride, Ilia always felt like she was slinking across the ground. It had made her a bit jealous of Blake, and it did play into why Blake and Ilia no longer were romantically involved. That and a few other things that Ilia wanted to leave in the past.

Now, Blake’s friend Ruby was different. Her backpack was stuff to the seams, and she was skipping with each step. It could easily be passed off as youthful energy, but Ilia thought it was different. She bounced with each step because she was happy to be walking, she was happy to be outside, to be with her friend. Blake had said that Ruby was innocent, and Ilia believed that, but it seemed more to her. Ruby just enjoyed life and it seemed to be infectious. 

Blake, silent, glowering, just a little bit angry at all times Blake, was smiling. It was not a big one, just a little upturn of her lips, a sparkle in her eyes. Or maybe this life was better for Blake, away from the fighting, away from him. Ilia shook her head, dispeling that from her mind. It was past, and everyone was happy without worrying about something that had no hold over them now.

“ILIA!” Ruby practically leaped over the gate into the outdoor area of the cafe, Blake following close behind. “Blake told me you didn’t have a gun, so I made you one.”

Ilia was confronted with a large wrapped parcel. “You...made me a gun overnight?”

Ruby’s cheeks flamed, and she looked down, grinding the toes of her combat boots into the dirt. “It was actually something I was working on before, based on Sera Hellsing’s Cannon, the famous Huntress from Vale? It really just needed a few tweaks, and it’s not like I was going to stop using Crescent Rose anytime soon, so I thought you would like it.”

Ilia opened the gift, a little amazed that Ruby had been bouncing while carrying this massive cannon. The muzzle of the thing was big enough for Ilia to fit her fist into and, after a bit of fiddling, managed to extend the barrel, it was a good foot longer than she was tall. Ruby watched with wide eyes, hands grasped in front of her as she waited for Ilia to comment on the gun.

“Thank you, Ruby, but I don’t use a gun because I’m a scout. I don’t use a gun cause they just make too much noise.” Ilia collapses the gun back down, pushing it towards Ruby, “But it is a nice gift.”

Ruby leaves it on the table, taking her cup. “I should have thought about that, I’m so sorry. I just, I wanted someone to be able to use the gun, and weapons are so cool, and you’re cool, so I just, you know, figured.”

Ilia bit her lower lip, and pulled out her own weapon. “I mean, weapons are cool, but my dust whip does what I need. You want to look at it?” Ilia’s skin turns a light blue, embarrassment starting to show through.

Ruby’s face snapped into a smile so fast it was if she was never frowning at all. Blake lets out a small laugh at Ilia’s confused expression. “She does that, you just get use to it. Is that the same weapon from when you had that crush on Weiss? Copying her Myrtenaster. I could not get you to leave the machine shop for a week…”

Blake trailed off as she realized that Ilia was blazing red and Ruby had stopped moving. “Oh, that was years ago, Ruby, I mean who still has crushes on girls from a year ago.”

Ruby’s face took on a more grief stricken look, her wide eyes seeming to teem with tears. “A year?”

Ilia just watches in silence as Blake tries to walk back her words, stunned at Ruby’s reaction. Did this girl actually like her? What was happening here?

Ruby stands, cutting off Blake’s stumbling explatination. “I have to go, um, bye!” A light dusting of red petals showers the table, Ilia and Blake, the latter looking more grief stricken than Ruby.

“Ilia, I’m sorry, I should go after her.” 

And with that, Ilia was left at the table, alone. She knocked back the rest of her drink, grimacing through the brain freeze it gave her. The angry barista snorted, but Ilia’s glare shut him up. 

She sighed, and stood to also leave, maybe to the gym, or the roof of Beacon. She pulled out a few lien, tossing them onto the table...and grabbed the beast of a gun that Ruby had made for her. Packing it away, Ilia decided that she needed time alone. Beacon’s roof was not going to have anyone on it.

 

Ilia had five minutes of glorious alone time, no one to talk to her, no one to flirt with her, no matter how adorkable, no one to remind her of the good times, the bad times, just five minutes with the sky, herself, and a gun she was pretty sure could take down an Atlesian Paladin. The sky was clear, the air had the scent of spring on it, flowers and growth. It was not the best five minutes of her trip, but it ranked in the top ten. She was trying to be more friendly, trying to meet new people outside of her team, but stuff like this happened and she did not know what to do. Well, not stuff like this, this was actually not what she was use to.

“Hey, this spot taken?” A soft voice called out to Ilia, derailing her thoughts. A young man, a boy really, with bright yellow hair, white armor and jeans stood at the door. “I don’t want to interrupt any brooding.”

“No, no it's fine, I was just leaving,” Ilia stood, grabbing her stuff.

“You don’t have to leave because of me, name’s Jaune Arc.” He offered a hand as he crossed over to her. “Enjoying the view?”

Ilia ignored the hand, but sat back down. “I just wanted some time to think.”

“Think about what? If you, uh, don’t mind me asking.” Jaune stood back from Ilia.

“It’s…” She took a deep breath. She did not know this person, but he seemed okay. Also, she was sure she could break him in two if he upset her. “Do you know Ruby?”

“Oh yeah. We became team leads on the same day. She got me through some rough spots, and she is like the best person. Why?”

“I think...she has been flirting with me. She gets all red around me, and she made me this gun, and Blake said she was really excited to hang out today.” Ilia took on a shade of blue, pulling her knees into her chest. “I don’t know how to handle it.”

“I think a person flirting with you is a good thing. How is that bad?” Jaune tried to keep the puzzlement out of his voice.

“I don’t know, Jaune, I’ve never had anyone flirt with me like that before,” Ilia said, slumping against the wall. “I mean, yeah me and Blake dated, but we had known each other for awhile. It wasn’t like we meet in a random class and she asked me for my scroll ID.”

Jaune nodded. “Not use to the dating game, I get that. I...don’t have much luck there either. But hey, Ruby likes you, and I know Ruby. She is not one to make bad choices...expect for that food fight, that was in no way a good idea.” He coughed, skipping over his own words. “Anyway, what is wrong if Ruby likes you?”

“How could she like me? I’m a fanus! I have these huge freckles, I’m scrawny, and I’m a subpar huntress! ” Ilia’s volume increased with each word, screaming out the last bit, standing and yelling it at Jaune. She rubs a hand over her face, sitting back against the wall, slumbing as she tries to choke back tears. “I don’t understand how anyone could like me, I’m just useless.”

“No one is useless, Ilia, and you made it to this tournament, that means you have to have some skill,” Jaune put on his best disarming grin, which made his face more lopsided and made him look even younger. “Someone likes you, Ilia, I don’t think you should question it.”

“What if she is doing it to hurt me?”

Jaune laughed at that, stopping when he see Ilia’s pained look. “This is Ruby. I know you don’t know her, but I do, a little. She wouldn’t harm a fly. A Beowulf, but not a fly. Anyway, she wouldn’t be doing this if she didn’t honestly like you.”

Ilia shook her head. “I don’t get it. How could someone like me?”

Jaune shrugs. “I think you’re being too hard on yourself. Everyone has a right to be liked, and we might never know those reasons. Well, if we listen, we might learn, but I think it might just be hard to accept.”

“Jaune, you are an idiot,” Ilia wiped the rest of her tears from her eyes. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, and glad to be of service. It is what us Arc’s do best,” another goofy grin splits his face. “What are you going to do now? Find Ruby?”

“Honestly, no. I want to think about this some more, and maybe blow off some steam.” Ilia stood up, settling her backpack on. “You have a good day, Jaune.”

“You too,” Jaune said as Ilia leaped off the roof. He flinched a bit at that. Why did every huntress and huntsmen have to make the most dramatic exits and entrances they could? Someone could suffer injury for that.

 

The gym at Beacon was the bizzare gym that all combat academies had. A few weight machines, some treadmills and other cardio machines, more weights than one would think, in kilograms that skewed into the point that the janitorial staff was ripped just to move them. It also had a number of training machines and equipment that no civilization would ever think of using. Walls of thin ledges that students climbed with just fingers, a whole section of salmon ladders, some machines that Ilia had never need seen that seemed to be shocking some red headed girl. Beacon was just too weird sometimes.

In one part of the gym was a number of small rings, a few with bleachers, most without, and a number of much repaired, much more reinforced punching bags. The wall behind a few of them held massive dents, and a sign over the boxing area read “If You Are In A Bad Mood, Please Use The Outdoor Bags” with helpful arrows pointing outside. Ilia stopped when she saw the sign. Her mood was not angry, just confused. She was also not that strong. Her whip was a tool that used dexterity and wit, not brute strength, to do what it did. With that, she walked over to one of the hanging bags, hands already wrapped from prepping in the locker room.

“Oi, Hey!” A bright, cheerful voice cut through the din of the gym, drawing Ilia’s attention from hitting the bag. 

The blonde, Blake’s girlfriend, was approaching Ilia. She had a zip up sweatshirt over skin tight shorts and blue trainers. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a massive ponytail, some of it slick with sweat. “Do you need a hand? You could hold it for me after you’re done.” Her smile was easy and wide, welcoming in a way that Ilia could see Blake falling in love with easily.

“Yeah, yes. Thank you...Yang?” Ilia hoped she had the name right. Blake had texted a few times, but she was never one for long texts with people. When the blonde’s smile, when Yang’s smile, widen, Ilia let out the breath she did not know she was holding.

“Here, hit it as hard as you want, the bag can take it, and so can I,” Yang said with a breathless laugh, setting up behind it. Ilia shook her hands, bounced up onto the balls of her feet, and launched a few rapid hits into it. She reset, keeping her hands up like she was taught all those years ago. Another fury of punches, one two one two one two three. 

Falling into the groove, Ilia smacked the bag over and over again, her emotions falling away, though flowing into the easy movements. The pattern she had been trained in took over, and she went after the bag as if she could beat her own emotions into it, than out of it, into the world so they did not affect her anymore. She beat the bag till her lungs burned, till her hands tingled. It felt good.  
“That is some fancy hands you got, Ilia, where did you learn that?” Yang’s voice held true admiration, causing Ilia to turn a blue of embarrassment.

“Fanus have to be able to fight with whatever is handy, including our...hands?” The blue became a purple, shame and embarrassment warring across her skin.

Yang giggled. “That was a good one. What style is that?”

“It’s just Fanus-fu, we all learn it. It doesn’t have any fancy moves, all Fanus learn it so we can defend ourselves out there.”

Yang points at the rink behind her. “Up for a friendly spar? I promise to go easy on you.” 

Yang’s smirk draws Ilia in. “Maybe I should be the one going easy on you, blondie. Let’s do this.”

Yang and Ilia walked over to the rink, Yang climbing in, but Ilia leaping off the floor and flipping over the top rope. Yang claps. “Nice moves. Fist only? Just a little boxing to blow off steam?”

Ilia nods, reaching up to unzip her sweatshirt, the thin material wet with sweat. As she pulls the garment off her shoulders, behind her, two shocked gasp cause her to stop and turn around. Ruby, Blake, and Weiss had been walking through the gym, all dressed for working out, Blake in black leggings and a loose white shirt, Ruby in red shorts and a tank top, and Weiss in black shorts and an overly long red shirt slit up the side. Both Weiss and Ruby had their hands over their mouth, both embarrassed by the sounds they made after seeing the finely toned muscles of Ilia’s back. 

Blake had her hand covering her face, her head down after hearing both her teammate’s reaction. Ilia turned back around to face Yang, focusing as hard as she could not to go full red with embarrassment. Yang, her back to the whole group and having missed it, unzips her own sweatshirt, revealing a yellow sports bra over a back corded with muscles. Ilia lets out her own whimper at the site, with two more whimpers behind her as the rest of team RWBY walked into the bleachers on one side of the rink.

This time, Ruby had her head in her hand, both Blake and Weiss looking embarrassed, although Ilia could feel her whole body turning red. Yang winked over her shoulder at Ilia, but freezes when she realizes that Blake and Weiss were also checking her out.

“Really Weiss, I didn’t know you liked me,” Yang said, laying it on thick as Weiss turns as red as her shirt.

“Yang…” Blake warned, although her own face held the blush. “We all know you’re sexy, but could you stop showing off before Weiss gets a nosebleed?”

“I am not going to get a nosebleed! That only happened one time!” Weiss said, anger replacing her embarrassment.

“Hey, Weiss, isn’t that the girl you had a nosebleed over?” Ruby said, just a little too loud. Weiss snapped her head around to look, but the green haired girl who was working out with her team leader had heard, looking up at Weiss. She winked, Weiss melted down into her seat, and the team leader, a tanned girl with white hair rolled her eyes, and slapped her partner on the shoulder to spot her again.

“I hate all of you,” Weiss said, keeping her face buried in her.

“Oh come on, Weiss, we can go introduce you to her,” Ruby grabbed Weiss’ hand and was dragging her over to the other two girls.

Blake sat down in the bleachers, watching as Yang and Ilia limbered up for their fight. She did not say anything, but her confusion was easy to read.

“Don’t worry, Blake, we’re not fighting over who wins your hand, this is just practice,” Yang said, moving to stand in the middle of the rink.

“I don’t know, I’m sure Blake misses me,” Ilia said, easy smile and grace as she walked to stand in front of Yang. “But I wouldn’t want to take Blake away from you.” She laughs to break the tension, Yang joining in before stopping suddenly, head forward.

“You won’t beat me, but I like your spirit, kid.” Yang’s smile had a bit of fierceness to it, eager for the fight about to happen. 

Tapping fists, both girls dance around each other a bit, some testing jabs. They dance at the outer reaches of their range before Yang steps in with a hard hook, Ilia ducking it.

Her counter attack is a fury of blows towards Yang’s chest. Solid hits, but Yang takes them all. A nasty upper up from Yang puts Ilia on her heels. It was solid, but Ilia has a strong chin.

They dance around again, testing jabs and hooks. Ilia was sure if she fit inside Yang’s reach she could do some damage. Yang, and Ilia knew this as well, just needed one good hit.

“Do you know my sis has a crush on you?” Yang said after ducking a jab, her counterpunch barely blocked by Ilia.

“She made me a cannon, I assumed as much,” Ilia danced back, her footwork able to play defensive to Yang’s blows.

“Our uncle use to say that every girl loves cannons,” Yang laughed. “Actually, he said ‘get that bitch a cannon, bitches love cannon’ when Ruby asked him for advice on her first crush.”

Ilia snorted out a laugh. “And she actually listen to him?”

Yang shrugged. “He is her hero...even if he isn’t the best role model. So, how do you feel about my sis?”

Ilia blocked and ducked a few more punches from Yang. Yang landed a hard body shot, but Ilia’s fast hands pushed her back enough for the Fanus to gather a breath and answer. “I think it’s a cute gesture.”

“I didn’t ask what you thought of Ruby’s gift, I asked how do you feel about my sister.” Yang held her hands up defensively, Ilia not sure if she was giving her a chance to attack or let her answer.

“Do you always fight your sister’s crushes?”

“Only the ones I like,” Yang flashed a smile, and her fist nearly took Ilia’s head off, the Fanus dropping to all four and crawling away.

She shot back up inside Yang’s arms and landed some punches of her own. “I think your sister is cute, I like what she did for me, and I am honestly thinking of asking her out.” 

Ilia’s focus was on the offensive when she found herself on the floor of the rink. Yang’s right hook was nasty, and Ilia was not sure how Yang could just take it on the chin like that without falling.

“You okay?” Yang kneeled in front of Ilia, looking concerned.

“So you don’t approve of me asking your sister out?” Ilia blinked as the after effects of the punch left.

“Oh, I do. You’re still conscious to do it.” Yang looked past Ilia, to someone she could not see. “Right Ruby?”

Ilia went red, rolling over and seeing that Ruby’s face matched Ilia’s skin tone. 

Yang stood up, and walked over to Blake, who had her head in her hand, shaking it.

“Yang, why?”

“Because I didn’t want to have to deal with Ruby moping around, and it would do her good to get out,” Yang said, arm moving around Blake’s waist. “Plus it would give us more time alone.” Yang wiggled an eyebrow at that, and gave a low sensual growl. Blake rolled her eyes in answer.

Ruby and Ilia stared at each other for a few seconds, before speaking at the same time.

“You don’t have to-” Ruby said.

“Would you like to go to the shooting range?” Ilia croaked out, fear making it hard to speak.

Ruby’s eyes widen, and she nodded. “I’d like that. Oh, and I made you something for your cannon!” She reached into her gym bag and pulled out a 30 cm suppressor. “This will make it more quiet. If you ever want to use it in the field.”

Ilia smiled and stood up. “Lets go test it out. Meet you out front in twenty minutes?”

Ruby nodded, and the suppressor was floating in the air, a dusting of red petals catching it as it fell to the ground. Ilia confused as to where Ruby was, than remembering her speed. She walked off, showering and meeting Ruby for their date at the gun range.

 

After a fun time at the gun range, Ilia actually enjoying shooting off the cannon, and Ruby even letting her use Crescent Rose. They held hands as they walked back to the dorm, Ilia wanting to make sure Ruby made it home okay.

“You didn’t need to walk me home, Beacon is mostly safe,” Ruby said, even as she leaned more into Ilia.

“I know, but I wanted to,” Ilia said, even as they stopped at the door to her dorm.

Both stood there, unsure what to do. Ruby rubbed the back of her head. “So, um...I don’t know what to do next.”

“I don’t want to be too forward, so don’t invite me inside...but maybe a hug? And a second date?”

Ruby smiles and wraps her arms around Ilia. Ilia returned the hug, rubbing cheeks with Ruby. The tips of their lips touch, and suddenly they were kissing. Ilia pulled Ruby close, enjoying the kiss, both of them letting it linger. At some point, they both decide to break the kiss, Ilia setting Ruby back on the ground.

“I liked that,” Ruby said.

“Me too, so I’ll see you later?” Ilia said, not letting Ruby’s hand go.

“Yeah, yes, you have my number, right?” Both stalled as they confirmed, hip against hip.

“Maybe next time, there won’t be anyone here,” Ruby said, blushing. Ilia squeezed her hand, also blushing.

“Next time. Good night, Ruby.”

“Good night, Ilia!” Ruby watched as Ilia walked off, than unlocked the door and went into her dorm.

Reese, the green haired girl that Ruby had introduced Weiss to at the gym, fell off the bed, She was nude. Weiss shot up in bed, also in a similar state of undress, her lips shiny. Ruby’s eyes widen, and as Weiss yelled at her, she stepped back outside and shut the door.

Well, at least Weiss might loosen up now.


End file.
